From Perfect Strangers
by Handful of Silence
Summary: No matter how much time passes, Chekov and Sulu never lose the feelings they have for each other. Three separate moments in Chekov and Sulu’s relationship.
1. Sharing a Bed

**From Perfect Strangers**

_Summary: No matter how much time passes, Chekov and Sulu never lose the love they have for each other. Three separate moments in Chekov and Sulu's relationship. _

_Author Note: Yay! More Chekov/Sulu. You think I'd get tired of writing this pairing, but I have SO much more planned for these two. *Evil grin* This was written as a sort-of sequel to 'Coincidences', but it can be taken as a stand alone story._

_Also, Chekov is about nineteen in this. I decided to write him a bit older, just so I could make out that he and Sulu have been together for a while now. Don't worry though, he's still the same Russian whiz kid we all know and love. :-)_

_It's probably a bad idea to put this up now because I'm notoriously bad at updating multi-chapter works; but my exams are starting tomorrow and if it doesn't go up now, you'll all have to wait two weeks. If I don't update regularly, it's because of the exams- but since I'd much rather write FanFiction then revise, hopefully I'll get chapters up pretty quickly. :-) * Fingers crossed*_

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Honestly. _

**I**

**Sharing a bed**

When Hikaru Sulu was awoken from his sleep by the shrill beep of his alarm, he found himself momentarily disorientated. He lay on his back staring at the white ceiling above him, before blinking once, twice, and turning over on his side to blearily take in the Earth Standard time displayed in red letters on the small clock on his bedside table. An audible groan escaped his lips as the time entered his mind through the fogginess of early morning, and he turned himself back over to face the sleeping body next to him, sitting up and shaking them gently.

"Pav? Time to get up." When his words produced no comment, he shook Chekov again. "Pavel? It's fifteen minutes till Alpha Shift"

"Mnngh," was the half awake reply Sulu finally received from his partner. Chekov, was for the most part, a very bright and awake person, but Sulu knew that if you gave Chekov a warm bed and a comfortable duvet, the Russian was likely to stay there forever

"Come on Pasha" Sulu coaxed, but Chekov was too sleepy to care, giving another intelligible moan and curling up further into a ball under the duvet, eyes closed and breathing softly. It was moments like this that Sulu loved the most, when Chekov slept, his face free of worry and truly looking like the young man he was. Sulu felt almost sad that he had to spoil the moment. Almost. As quietly as he could, so not to alert his partner, Sulu manoeuvred himself out of bed, so he was standing over Chekov. He looked at the serene look on the navigators face for a moment, before reaching for pillow, gripping the ends tightly, one in each hand as he raised it over his head.

"Pasha" he said loudly watching as the Russian opened his eyes slowly and looked up quizzically, before he bringing it down where Chekov's chest should have been. The majority of the force was muffled by the duvet, but needless to say, the Russian awake quickly, twisting over to the other side of the bed to avoid another hit and promptly falling off bed for his trouble. There was a thump and a muffled 'ouch' before a haywire mop of blonde curls reappeared, Chekov looking up irritably at Sulu.

"Hikaru!" he complained indignantly, pulling himself up off the floor, his cheeks tinted with a pink against the paleness of his porcelain skin. Sulu couldn't help notice but notice Chekov was only wearing a pair of black boxers, and he had to remind himself that they had- now twelve minutes- before they had to be on the bridge. The helmsman however tried his best to look innocent.

"Problem?" he asked nonchalantly although the pillow still held loosely in his hands was a clear indication of his guilt.

"You're my problem" Chekov replied, but there was a smile in his eyes, as he picked up the pillow from his side of the bed, launching it over at Sulu's head, the helmsman not getting out of the way fast enough for it to avoid hitting him in the face.

"I wasn't ready!" Sulu exclaimed, recovering fast enough to fire his own pillow back across at Chekov, but Pavel stepped out of the line of fire easily.

"Getting slow in your old age, 'Karu?" Chekov joked.

"I'll show you slow", Sulu replied, running round the other side of the bed. Chekov was already trying to get out of the way, but Sulu was seemingly a faster runner this morning, grabbing hold of Chekov, the momentum sending the two of them to the floor. Sulu quickly used this to his advantage, sitting astride Chekov's legs, stopping the Russian getting up as Sulu began tickling Pavel's bare chest.

"St....stop it …Hikaru!" Chekov managed to choke out between laughing, trying to wriggle out of Sulu's grip.

"Am I old then?" Sulu asked, enjoying every second as Chekov's giggles filled the room, the nineteen year old trying to find breathe left to reply.

"N…no....Sulu, stop... please" Sulu acquiesced, moving off Chekov, laughing with the Russian as his partner recovered.

"You awake now?" Sulu grinned as he got up to his feet, holding a hand out to Chekov before pulling the Russian up.

"Shut up, 'Karu" Chekov replied, although there was humour in his voice "Did you vake me up for someone important?"

"Alpha shift in ten minutes" Sulu reminded him, flicking a glance at the clock. A similar groan escaped Chekov's lips that had escaped Sulu's before. "You better go get ready"

Chekov nodded, and went off back into his own quarters- that were joined with Sulu's – to wash and change. Both of them had different routines for getting ready before shift, which hadn't had to change when they'd moved in together. The only difference now was that they slept in the same bed-, which suited them both very well, although sleeping wasn't always on the forefront of their minds- and that each other's stuff like books or toiletries always seemed to find itself taking up residence in the opposite room.

A couple of minutes later, Chekov came back into Sulu's quarters, freshly washed and more alert looking. His hair had been brushed, but the wild curls that he possessed obviously hadn't been tamed, some tufts still sticking up at strange angles, which always made Sulu smile.

"Have you seen my trousers?"

"Over here by the wardrobe" Sulu pointed at the item of clothing, trying to get changed into his uniform but becoming very distracted by the semi naked Russian wandering round his room, with seemingly no modesty. He'd changed from the black boxers to a pair of white ones, but that didn't seem to have helped Sulu. To be honest, it'd just left more to his sordid imagination.

"Thief" Chekov muttered lightly as he walked over to where Sulu had pointed, grabbing the crumpled heap up off the floor and putting them on, hoping the creases would come out soon. "Stealing my clothes"

"You didn't seem to mind last night" Sulu replied suggestively, coming up behind his partner and wrapping his hands around the Russian's waist possessively. "In fact," he continued, running butterflies kisses slowly down Chekov's neckline ", you quite liked the idea of me taking your trousers"

Chekov moaned as one of Sulu's kisses strayed on the dip between his neck and shoulder blade, and he couldn't help but turn round to face Sulu, their lips meeting properly. Sulu responded all too readily, deepening the kiss with an intensity that suggested the start of something rather then just a quick snog before work. It was always so hard to have self-control when Chekov was involved.

"Have…have you seen my shirt?" Chekov managed to disengage from the kiss long enough to ask, although he did so grudgingly, as he would have much rather had stayed locked in the kiss.

"You don't need it" Sulu whispered wickedly into Chekov's ear, in the voice that always managed to send shivers down the Russian's spine. "I like you better without it "One of Sulu's hands ran across Chekov's chest to make his point, and it was becoming very hard for Chekov to think coherently, especially with Sulu kissing like that.

"Hikaru…we're on duty"

"No yet," Sulu flicked a quick glance at the clock, before deciding not to tell Chekov that they had five minutes to get on the bridge. "We'll make it there in time"

Both of them doubted the validity of his statement, but both were past caring now as they moved deeper into the kiss, Sulu carding his fingers through Chekov's hair while the Russian attempted to remove Sulu's shirt.

"You ever going to grow tried of this, Pasha?" Sulu muttered, then groaned as he felt Chekov's hands move slowly across his chest. " Being with me?"

Chekov didn't even have to pause, catching Sulu's eyes seriously "No Hikaru. Never"

When Sulu and Chekov arrived ten minutes late on the bridge, their hair ruffled and both breathing fast, none of the bridge crew believed their excuse that they slept in late.


	2. Popping the Question

_OK, Part two here for everyone. I'm too tired to revise- at least that's my excuse- so I'm just going to type this up for all the nice people who reviewed (all four of you) and for anyone who is just reading; I love all my readers- reviewing or not. _

_Star Trek is out now!!!! Yay! That's my Xmas pressie sorted for my parents- Double disc here I come __can't wait. Oh well. I get to watch the new Doctor Who in the meantime- Sunday night in with a Chinese and David Tennant. Bliss…although looking back over what I've just written makes me feel a little bit geeky. I swear it's getting worse as I get older. _

_It's just dawned on me that in quite a lot of my work I seem to manage to shoehorn in a Chekov-&-Sulu-imprisoned-by-aliens scenario. I really need to write a long piece on this, just to get it out of my system. :-)_

_Till then, here's another one…_

**II**

**Popping the Question**

"Stay still," Chekov hissed at Sulu, although there was a worried tone in his voice and the blatant concern etched into his features didn't change. "You need to rest to let the fever break"

"Thanks for the advice, doc" Sulu attempted to snap back at the Russian, but he didn't seem to be able to muster up the energy. Images were beginning to blur slightly round the edges, tiredness reaching deep into even the marrow of his bones with numbing grasping fingers, but he forced himself to stay awake. Despite what Chekov said, he didn't want to leave the Russian alone in this hellhole.

Chekov let the comment drop, moving his hand back up to his partner's forehead to check his temperature. Perspiration was beading on the helmsman's forehead, as his body struggled to lower its internal temperature, and Chekov had a close his eyes for a moment to hold back the wave of panic he felt. It was ok, he could handle it, they'd get out of here. Even he didn't believe what he was saying.

"You're still burning up," he said in barely a whisper, looking down at Sulu lying down on the hard stone floor next to him.

"It's freezing, Pav" Sulu replied, his body shivering and goose pimples displayed sharply on the flesh of his arms and legs "Let me put my shirt back on at least"

Chekov shook his head. He didn't know much about fevers- he'd never really been that interested in the medical side of Starfleet- but from the first aid sessions he'd been forced to take as part of his course, he knew that Sulu needed to stay cool if he wanted his fever to go down. If he'd been back at the Enterprise, the helmsman would have been fine now, pumped full of antibiotics and lying quite comfortably on a bed in the medical bay, but unfortunately being stuck on a dead end planet in a cell didn't offer much choice. Chekov had to make the best out of what he had.

"Just stay in your boxers, till your fever breaks, Karu" Chekov replied, his voice boding little argument. Normally he'd be quite happy with the idea of Sulu in just his boxers, but this wasn't really the most normal of circumstances and he had other more pressing things on his mind then how little clothes his long-term boyfriend was wearing.

"For God's sake, Pavel, I'm cold!" Sulu was beginning to get angry, the emotions rising up from nowhere, although he didn't really know whom he was angrier at; Chekov or the lupine-like aliens who had ambushed and imprisoned them.

Chekov turned to look at Sulu head on, his blue eyes flashing.

"Vhat vould you prefer, Hikaru?! Putting your uniform back on vill just make you hot again, I'm sorry, OK? I'm not a bloody doctor, I'm not Bones, and I don't know what else I can do!" Chekovs' voice broke and for a second Sulu saw the full extent of the worry and panic the Russian was harbouring inside him. "Ve' ve been here three days, no food, limited water and it isn't getting any better. There is nothing else I can do, and I hate it Sulu, I just hate it! I don't want to just sit here watching you get worse…"

"You're doing just fine," Sulu reached out, grabbing his partner's hand. It was hard to believe they'd been together nearly two years now. He paused "You know that you look beautiful when you're angry?"

Chekov gave a small grin but the concern and worry didn't leave his face.

"Pasha, I'm sorry" Sulu whispered "I'm not going to die, I promise" It seemed hard to muster the energy to talk, his mouth feeling leaden and his thoughts hazy like cotton wool on the wind but Sulu managed to keep talking. "We'll get out of here, Pav, Kirk'll find us"

"He better bloody hurry up," Chekov muttered, but despite it all he ventured a reassuring smile, squeezing the helmsman's hand back tightly. Neither of them talked for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts and fears, before Chekov reached for the plain wooden cup of foul-tasting water by his side, that their captors had unwillingly brought after Chekov had very loudly demanded for it.

Sulu's face scrunched up in disgust as he caught sight of it, and Chekov raised an eyebrow in a curiously Spock-like manner as he saw the look Sulu was giving him.

"Do you want to dehydrate?" He asked, sounding like Sulu's mother for a moment. His mum had had exactly the same tone in her voice when she'd been trying to give him some horrible tasting cough-mixture after Sulu had gone sledging with his friends in the middle of a snowstorm, catching a bad cold as a result.

The helmsman grimaced, but allowed Chekov to give him some of the water; partly because he knew it was good for him but mostly to appease the very persuasive Russian, wondering as he swallowed whether the water might kill him before the fever managed it.

"How's the leg?" he asked, his eyes getting heavier and heavier as he spoke. Chekov tentatively checked the wound on Sulu's leg from where a weapon suspiciously like a sword had sliced across it when they'd been ambushed. Both had gotten bruises from the fight, but the sword had cut deep enough into Sulu's leg to be of a serious concern. It had bled heavily, and although it had now stopped, three days exposed to the air and open to any bacteria or dirt had caused it to turn red and puffy, throbbing painfully and screaming infection.

"It…it isn't getting any better," Chekov, admitted, his voice low and scared. He sounded like he was the naïve seventeen year old again that Sulu had met aboard the Enterprise, wearing his heart on his sleeve and still full of the youthful innocence that had attracted Sulu in the first place. Of course, three years on, Chekov had grown up a bit, but even though he wasn't quite as obvious with his emotions as he had been back then, over time Sulu had learned to read Chekov better then most people, and he knew when the Russian thought something bad was going to happen "When I get hold of zhose aliens…."

Sulu smiled at Chekov's tone "yeah. It's not as though we provoked them. Collecting rock samples isn't exactly interplanetary espionage" He paused, his mind flashing back to their ambush. "I hope Spock got himself out"

Chekov nodded. The Vulcan science officer had been another member of their small away team, but during the fighting and suddenness of their capture, they'd lost sight of him. He hadn't been apprehended, that Chekov was sure of, and he could only hope that Spock had managed to beam himself back to the Enterprise.

"He'll be ok" Chekov muttered, more to convince himself then anything else "It's us I'm more concerned about"

"Whatever happens, Pasha, I'm glad you're here with me," Sulu whispered, his body shivering still with cold.

Chekov smiled warmly, pressing his lips gently against Sulu's fevered brow "So am I" he whispered back "now, get yourself some sleep, 'Karu"

Sulu didn't want to sleep, didn't want to leave Chekov but his body seemed to have switched over to autopilot without his knowledge, his limbs growing heavy and his eyelids fluttering as he struggled to keep them open.

"Pasha?" he asked, his throat feeling rough as sandpaper. He was slipping away, but through the murky soup of his thoughts, there was something important he'd been thinking about "Pav, if we get out of here…"

"We will…" Chekov said, but Sulu shook his head, signalling that he hadn't finished. He was having enough trouble stringing thoughts together and putting them into words without Chekov interrupting. He thought vaguely about the question he was going to ask, but decided it was a good a time as any to ask. It could make things any worse, and he could always blame it on the fever if it didn't work out. Not that Chekov would believe that lie for a second, but still.

"Pasha" he started again, well ware he was probably going to fall asleep or lose consciousness before he said what he had to. He spoke slowly, every word a chore "if we get out of here, will you marry me?

Chekov froze looking shocked, but his eyes glowed with a gentle loving light that Sulu hadn't sighted for days amidst the clouds of fear and worry that had covered it. "You really mean zhat?" his eyes became slightly suspicious " are you delirious?"

"I mean it, Pav" Sulu smiled " I promise, I still have all my mental capabilities intact"

"The I'll say yes" a pure honest smile spread itself across Chekov's face and for a moment Sulu managed to forget about everything, the pain in his leg, the cold, the surrounding of the cell, everything except Chekov's smile. "Hell of a time to ask though"

Sulu smiled back, despite the world turning slightly blurred again. "I've been meaning to ask…" he muttered, his eyes fluttering shut before he forced them back open " …for a while, had a proper ring and romantic dinner on shore leave planned and everything. Just never got round to it, what with the intergalactic crisis's we seem to deal with daily."

"This is just as good Sulu" Pavel laughed, stroking Sulu's hair back from his brow "just make sure you know what you're getting into before you regret it"

"Never" Sulu whispered, fixing Chekov with a serious look, his eyes wide and honest "I love you Pavel Chekov. You're everything to me" Sulu had had a whole speech planned for this moment, but as he lay on his back in an alien prison cell, he figured that he didn't need to say anything else, because he's already said everything that he wanted in those few words. And with that thought in mind, grasping the hand of the man he loved, the man he'd do anything for, do anything to keep safe, he closed his eyes, feeling Chekov's hand softly caress his cheek.

"I love you too, Hikaru" were the last words he heard before he finally allowed the beckoning arms of sleep to take him, the world dimming before his eyes before everything turned black.

_Part three should be up soon. Till then, it would be nice to get some comments to see if this is actually any good *hint hint :-)* I rushed this chapter – mostly because if I got caught with the laptop while I was meant to be revising, you may __**never**__ have gotten an update :-)- so if there are any typos or major issues, just tell me .The little grey button is right there people…:-)_


	3. Tying the Knot

_Author Note: I know I said I'd get this updated (fairly) quickly, and I'm sorry for the delay. Basically, the idea I did have for this chapter wasn't working, so I had to go back and rewrite the entire chapter. It's done now though and I hope you like the finished result. I'm warning you now, it is a little bit fluffy. And by a little bit I mean a lot. _

**III**

**Tying the Knot**

Pavel Chekov's hands were trembling slightly as he did up the buttons on his dress uniform, pulling the material around his waist to connect to a clasp on his side, noticing how the clothing stretched uncomfortably over his chest. It must have been at least eleven months since he'd last been forced to wear this hated thing – a nightmare in starched yellow and silver braid- for the Rigel 7 diplomatic meeting he'd accompanied Kirk and McCoy on (he couldn't remember much about the actual night but he definitely recalled the hangover he felt afterwards), but surely he couldn't have grown that much since then. He was quite resigned to the fact that the thing had never fitted well anyway.

_You're getting fat, Pavel. Need to lay off Sulu's cooking and probably need to stop resembling a Hoover whenever you eat, unless you want to start looking like a beached whale. _

_Shut up_, Chekov told his irrational thoughts firmly as he spared a look at the reflection in the full-length mirror he was currently standing in front. A twenty one year old Starfleet officer stared back at him with apprehension, smart black trousers accompanied by the painfully hideous dress-uniform he was trying to pull further down over the tops of his trousers. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle. Giving the task up as a lost cause, the figure in the mirror gave the top one final irritated tug, breathing out in a shaky half-controlled breath and running a nervous hand through his dark blonde curls- his attempt to tame them into some resemblance of order had definitely been a lost cause. Turning away from the figure, Chekov flicked a quick glance over at the clock taunting him from his bedside table. Five minutes to go. God he hadn't been this nervous the last time they'd tried to tie the knot about two weeks ago, although to be honest, last time they hadn't even gotten close to walking down the aisle, thanks to the Fesarians- who'd decided their idea of fun would be to destroy the Enterprise then move on to completely obliterate the Federation. Now, all the worry he'd managed to push to the back of his mind while he'd worked on repairing the ship from the extensive damage the Fesarians had inflicted on the Enterprise, had come to a head with a vengeance. Chekov's heartbeat seemed to be elevated- _was that normal? -_ and it felt like he hadn't eaten for a week, his stomach doing crazy back flips and making him feel like whatever he had eaten that day at lunch with Uhura, he was probably going to bring right back up again.

There was a sharp rap on the door to his quarters and Chekov jumped as his thoughts were interrupted by the figure who had just entered; tall, thin and unusually free from the stubble that usually grew stubbornly on the man's face.

"Ready, kid?" McCoy asked as he shuffled awkwardly into the lieutenants quarters, also wearing a dress-uniform- the blue hue of the medical staff, that looked a size or two too small, and unconsciously mirroring Chekov's previous actions as he tugged half-heartedly at the uniform "Not panicking too much I hope?"

"I'm ready" Chekov muttered, turning to study the doctor with a nervous grin, making his reservations known. Bones knew him too well to fall for any of Chekov's ill-disguised attempts to hide his panic.

_It's natural, _he told himself, _pre-wedding nerves, everyone gets them. _But this was a big day, a day he wouldn't miss even if every Romulan on Romulus descended upon the Federation. Today was the day he and Sulu had been planning for months, arranging simultaneous shore-leaves and going through every channel and Starfleet to get them cleared, the paperwork signed and temporary replacements found. The Russian was quite happy with the thought of spending the rest of his life with the man he loved, so why was he worrying? What if Sulu decided at the last minute this wasn't what he wanted? Chekov locked eyes with Bones "I'm not too sure about the panicking part of the question though"

McCoy gave a gruff smile as Chekov walked towards him, the doctor patting the Russian on the shoulder in a subtle show of paternal affection "Don't worry. Everyone gets nerves before they tie the knot. It's quite normal"

Chekov groaned and for once envied Spock for his Vulcan ability to control his emotions. What he would give to possess that ability right now… "My stomach feels like it's entered the Olympics pole-vault"

"I felt like that when I married Jocelyn" McCoy reassured the younger man, his tone calming as he studied Chekov with storm-grey eyes. He paused thoughtfully "I also felt like that when I divorced her though, so…"

Chekov gave him playful shove as the two of them walked out of the Russians quarters. "You aren't really helping me, _Leonard"_

McCoy gave a laugh "You keep calling me that and I'll give Kirk some more embarrassing stories about you then the ones he had planned for his speech" he checked the watch on his wrist. "C'mon kid. Don't want to keep the groom waiting"

*

"Where _is _he?" Sulu asked for at least the fourth time, turning to look at the Vulcan standing next to him; a picture of stoic tranquillity and calm, especially compared to Sulu's frantic glances over at the doors that served as an entrance to the rec-room, the helmsman wringing his hands nervously as he waited, standing near the front of the room, guests and other various people who seemed to have invited themselves to the ceremony standing behind him. Sulu looked over to his left, where Uhura, dressed as impeccably as usual in red dress-uniform, gave him a small encouraging smile. Sulu returned it faintly, feeling ill and turned back, staring at a blank spot on the wall in an effect to distract his racing mind.

"Sulu, the ceremony is not scheduled to begin for another three minutes, seventeen seconds. I'm sure Chekov will not be delayed much longer" Spock cast a piercing blue gaze over at the worried man standing next to him, someone over the last four years that he had come to regard as a friend- a fellow colleague who for the most part was able to exercise a steady degree of control over his actions, and could consider the best way to go about things in a logical way. Now, however, did not seem to be one of those times.

"Are you sure that your health is not becoming negatively affected?" Spock continued, noticing the acute levels of near-panic displayed in Sulu's expression "Your heart rate appears to have increased significantly from the norm, and your blood pressure is indicative of high stress levels."

Sulu laughed faintly, without any real humor and it felt more like he was going to be sick soon if things didn't start looking up, his stomach twisting itself in tightly pulled knots of tension.

"Has it, Spock?" he replied, sarcasm ineffectively masking the worry in his voice "I wonder why. It might be because of the fact that I'm just about to marry the man I love with all my heart and I'm shit-scared that the fact he isn't here, right now, means that he's decided he's not going to come at all"

Spocks eyebrows moved together in a confused frown, the halogen lights of the rec-room casting almost white highlights across the smooth black sheen of his carefully cut hair. "That is illogical"

Sulu's hands shook as he looked at the clock on the nearby wall- _oh God, two minutes – _but he fought hard to control his spasming muscles, breathing in and out deeply in an attempt to relax both his wound up mind and tense body. It had little success.

_Hurry up, Pasha. My old mans heart can't take much more of this_

To Spock, he replied: "You're posted aboard a ship almost full of humans. You should be expecting our near total lack of logical action and emotional control", while inside his head the panicking had reached a new level of almost-hysteria, Sulu swearing inside his mind and praying to space-gods, Klingons or anyone else he could think of, while his brain turned slowly to jelly, that Chekov would hurry up.

"But not from you" Spock considered the helmsman "although you do react emotionally to most stimuli, as dictates your human heritage, you are usually able to find a solution to the problem at hand with little interference from your emotions, unless your mate or those close to you are directly threatened"

"He's not my mate quite yet," Sulu muttered, but felt an inexplicable glow as he heard Spock refer to Chekov in that way. The Vulcan, however, chose to ignore his comment as though Sulu had not interrupted.

"To paraphrase one of Uhura's curious observations, ' you think with your head rather then your heart' for the most part; although how the human brain can be housed anywhere other then the head is a concept beyond my scope of understanding"

Spocks' seeming confusion brought a smile to Sulu's face, despite everything that was going wrong " Another one of our human il-logicalities, Spock. We do have many"

Spock nodded to himself as though too verify a fact, then tuned his attention back to the helmsman looking panicked before him " Regarding your concerns, Sulu" Spock continued, those blue eyes fixing upon him once again "I do not think that Lieutenant Chekov is of a mind not to come"

"Why's that?"

"Because he loves you," Spock replied with an honest tone, and even though Sulu knew Vulcan's couldn't lie, he found himself believing in what Spock was telling him. "There can be no doubt in your mind or anyone else's whom you have served with over the last four years, that you both feel strong attraction and affection towards each other that had not seemed to have diminished over time"

Sulu breathed out slowly, smiling at Spock gratefully. He didn't need to comment and he knew Spock was not one to take open gratitude, but he hoped the Vulcan knew how much that had meant to him. "I just hope you've remembered the bloody rings" Spock's answering eyebrow raise was almost a smirk.

The helmsman turned, feeling rather then seeing the Russian approach. A couple more seconds, which passed by slowly, time almost freezing in a torturous jest, and the door slid open gracefully, with barely a hiss of air (he'd have to comment on that to Scotty) to reveal Chekov. Sulu didn't think the Russian had ever looked more beautiful. To his knowledge, no-one ever really managed to look that good in a Starfleet dress uniform, but Chekov had pulled it off, the starched yellow- while not the best colour to be able to wear at a wedding- complimenting his porcelain skin and bringing attention to the clear sea blue of his eyes, which scanned the room frantically on entry before catching Sulu's gaze and lighting up in a smile

_God, Pasha. You look beautiful. _

Chekov walked across the carpeted navy floor of the rec room to stand next to Sulu, the helmsman immediately sticking his hand out for the navigator to take. The weight of Chekov's hand was warm, comforting, and his presence allowed Sulu's panic to drain away into non-existence as he turned to smile at the Russian. Everything was ok now Chekov was here.

"You got here then?"

"You know me" Chekov smiled back, his expression gentle and calm "I vouldn't miss this for the vorld"

It was about then that Captain Kirk came into view in front of them, walking assuredly from where he had been waiting next to Uhura up onto the raised area of the rec room, the ceremonial platform in place for special occasions and live band performances from members of the crew. Kirk looked down at the two officers in front of him, looking very much at home in his gold braided dress uniform, the three stripes of captaincy placed neatly on his upright collar. To the left and right of the two officers were a couple of rows of people, nothing big, where select members of the crew stood who had been invited. Spock stood to the left of Sulu, followed by Chapel and some doctors from the hydroponics department, while to the right of Chekov stood Bones, Uhura, Lieutenant Kevin Riley and Ensign Xanth, who had an air of a younger Chekov about him, seventeen, excitable and eager to learn. Chekov and Xanth had struck up a quick friendship, when the ensign had first boarded the Enterprise a year ago. The two chatted easily during work hours, and when they'd gone down to Melos VI it had been Chekov watching out for Xanth, making sure he didn't do anything intoxicated that he would regret (it turned out that Xanth's race, the Xoran's, got drunk really _really _easily), much like Scotty or Kirk had done when Chekov was seventeen – although Chekov had been able to hold his drink a lot better then Xanth.

Sulu and Chekov had expressly said that they wanted a simple ceremony, nothing special, as they could celebrate properly in the shore leave they had at home with their Sulu's family, before they went on the honeymoon. It was obvious though, that like many great plans, it hadn't turned out that way and many of the guests had brought more people along with them. In fact by the look of it, everyone had brought another one or two guests to the 'simple' ceremony and it seemed like Scotty had even gone so far as to bring the majority of the engineering personnel with him, the back few rows lost in a see of crisp red uniform.

It made Kirk smile to know that all these people were here to celebrate Sulu and Chekov's long-overdue union, not because they had been made to (although the promise of a reception afterwards had probably persuaded some of the more reluctant people), but because they had wanted to, because they had cared. Kirk felt very proud of his crew today.

Looking down at his helmsman and navigator, he smiled again, holding a hand up to indicate the start of the ceremony.

"Can I have some quiet please?" The various conversations struck up between rows quickened down, people turning away with a nod and turning to the front, all eyes on Kirk and the couple. Kirk was quite used to having the attention, being the captain – and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it- but Sulu and Chekov obvious weren't, Sulu flicking a smile at Chekov while shuffling nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, while the Russian turned an embarrassed pink colour.

Kirk paused for a moment, allowing everyone to quiet down properly. He had had a speech prepared for this ceremony, had spent time he should have spent reading through engineering reports and Starfleet transmissions writing down what he thought he should say, but as he though about the importance of today, and what it meant for the two people before him, he decided to hell with it. They weren't bothered about any fancy speeches, and what Kirk really needed to do and what had been lacking from his planned speech, was speaking from the heart. He though about it for a moment, before taking a deep breath and starting the proceedings the same way he always did.

"It's one of the great pleasures of being Captain, going back to the days of seafaring sailors, that I get to be a part of a marriage that involves members of my crew. Every one of these unions are special and thankful most of them last" Kirk paused "This obviously isn't the first wedding I've oversee'ed and these two aren't the first couple I've ever given my blessing to, but this is one of the few wedding's I've held, where the officers involved are very close to my heart. I've known them both for about four years and by the end of the first day I had met them, both of them had separately saved my life. I owe them both a lot, not only because they saved my life but because over the last four years, they've become more then colleagues to me, more then just officers. They've become my friends and somehow that means more to me then anything" He paused again, before his features changed from his serious honest look to a cheeky trademark Kirk grin.

"And now, back to the union of these fine gentlemen, Pavel Andreievich Chekov and Hikaru Sato Sulu, because let's face it, it's about time. We've all been waiting for this day for a long while and it's hard to think that it was only three years ago they finally decided to stop pretending they didn't want to jump each others bones every time they had shift together"

At that, Sulu too went a pink colour, but he had expected such a comment. Kirk wasn't known for his traditional comments, and as it was his job to deliver a speech about the two before they were married, Sulu knew Kirk was going to take the opportunity to joke with them as much as possible.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we've all known this day was coming, ever since they both finally admitted their feelings towards each other, and I can see no better way of celebrating their union then having them surrounded by their friends and colleagues. These two share something special together, something really special, and one day I hope I'll be able to find the sort of love like they have" Kirk paused again, before smiling

"And now, to business. Do you, " he looked at his helmsman, " Hikaru Sato Sulu take Pavel Andreievich Chekov to be your lawfully wedded partner?"

"I do" Sulu's grin seemed to get wider as he looked over at Chekov, clutching the navigators hand tighter as he said the two words that he'd been waiting to say for so so long.

"And do you, " Kirk continued, turning to look at his navigator, all the while knowing exactly what the Russians answer would be " Pavel Andreievich Chekov take Hikaru Sato Sulu to be your lawfully wedded partner?"

"I do" Chekov's answer was barely a whisper, his voice full of raw emotion, but everyone heard his words and the honesty of which he said them. There was no doubt that this was what the two of them wanted with every fibre of their being, and the fact that they were getting married just seemed natural. Like it was always going to happen, and it was just another step forward in their relationship.

Kirk grinned, and although he had said the words he was about to say so many times, he didn't think he had meant it more seriously then he did now. "And now with the power invested in me, I now declare you to be legally married. Let me wish you both the best life possible together" he winked at Sulu, who seemed to be mirroring the thousand watt grin Chekov usually displayed " You may now kiss the bride"

The other people witnessing the ceremony began to clap, and Sulu thought he saw tears of happiness in Uhura's eyes as she joined in. Chekov rolled his eyebrows at being called a 'bride', but otherwise ignored Kirk, turning round to look at Sulu, the rest of the room seeming to dissolve away until it was only the two of them, together, properly at last. It was everything Chekov could have ever hoped for, and he smiled as their lips met in a chaste kiss, although there was an undertone of a promise of more later as they drew away, the kiss simply the start of many more to come. Chekov would be sure to hold Sulu to that promise later on.

-

It had been a long night, with most of it going by in a coloured blur, Sulu and Chekov suspended in a perfect bubble of slowed time while the rest of the world moved by and the night wore on into late hours. There had been dancing at the reception, which was being held in the mess hall, for those interested, and over the evening several spontaneous toasts had been held for the couple, Scotty in particular delivering a number of ever more rousing speeches which seemed to increase in number and length the more Scotch the Scotsman consumed, his tone gradually gaining the happy but slurred speech of a man who was having a very good time.

Finally though, the evening was drawing to a close, visitors gradually wandering back over to Sulu and Chekov to yet again offer congratulations before retiring to be in time to catch some sleep before their next shift. There was only a handful of people left now, scattered across the room in huddled social groups, Kirk and Bones were reliving nostalgia over in a corner of the room, the wedding bringing up memories of interesting and exciting moments aboard the Enterprise involving the two helm officers, of which there seemed to be many. The stories had now moved away from the topic of the couple, and seemed to have moved on to their Academy days, Kirk animatedly regaling Bones with another one of his stories of conquest, while Bones just raised an eyebrow and poured himself another glass of Saurian brandy.

Scotty had long been put to bed, Xanth dragging the Scotsman away, blue webbed fingers holding tightly to the Scotsman's arms, casting a bemused grin at Chekov as the engineer burst into another joyful rendition of ' Take me home again Kathleen'- that, while unusually was not a native tune of Scotland, was at least a song Scotty thankfully knew some of the words to.

Uhura's eyelids were heavy with the soft promises of sleep as she came over to Sulu and Chekov to say her goodbyes, interrupting the couple's slow dance with a quick apology. Due to the very few people, Sulu and Chekov were now the only people left swaying to a quiet tune on the floor space set aside for dancing. The fact seemed of little concern to either, the two moving in sync in slow circles, Chekov resting his head against the hollow of Sulu's shoulder blade as they did so.

"We'll be off now," she said, gesturing over to Spock who had followed her across to the two, holding back to allow his partner to wish the two goodnight. The comms officer wasted no time, hugging each tightly in turn before parting, looking at them with a contented smile on her tired face, her eyes sparkling with a happiness for her two friends. She had known that this day would have happened eventually, and she was glad to have been proved right. No two people deserved happiness in her eyes more then her best friends, who had always been destined to end up with each other. "Congratulations, again"

"Thanks Nyota" Sulu smiled back, giving his old friend another hug while nodding his thanks to Spock. He suspected that the Vulcan didn't really do informal emotional hugs by way of gratitude. It wasn't that logical. Not that Sulu as a human really cared about the logic of things like friendship.

"I hope you know we're expecting kids from the two of you" Uhura grinned jokingly as she again hugged Chekov, wrapping her arms affectionately around the slender Russians shoulders before letting go. God, he'd grown up a lot since the small shy kid she'd met at the Academy seven years ago.

"It'll take a bloody miracle" Sulu laughed back, the image of Chekov tucking up a young child in bed drawing itself unbidden in his mind. He would never admit to anyone, not even Chekov, how much that image made him happy. They had plenty of time for raising a family yet, but he didn't feel quite ready for that yet. Let things take there own time.

Uhura waved a mocha hand as another goodbye as she walked off with Spock, wrapping a stray strand of newly cut short hair back around her ear from where it had escaped from one of its tightly pinned designs, the Vulcan taking her hand in a rare display of affection as they headed back in the direction of their quarters.

Sulu turned to look at Chekov, a gentle expression in his eyes as he regarded the man in front of him. He couldn't quite believe that they were now married, after waiting so long. It was an idea that seemed too much like a dream for Sulu to believe, but it was true and they were now together forever. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Want to take a break?"

"Da" Chekov nodded, and taking Sulu's hand, like Spock had done with Uhura's only seconds before, they walked off the dance floor- passing Kirk and Bones and Lieutenant Rodriguez, who was asleep in his seat next to Yeoman Teller, who was also dozing- until they reached the window. Through the protection of the outside shields, they watched the stars for a moment, Sulu standing behind Chekov and wrapping his arms around the Russians waist- an action that could have been perceived as possessive if not for the caring look in the helmsman's eyes- as the two stood silently.

"Any regrets?" Chekov whispered softly, turning his neck to look up at Sulu.

"Nah" Sulu replied with a grin, pressing a soft kiss against Chekov's forehead. "You're stuck with me now"

" I don't mind that" The navigator smiled, looking out once again at the ethereal beauty of the stars " I don't mind that at all"

_Ok, this was going to be a five-parter, but because the ideas I had for the next two chapters just don't work down in writing, I'm going to stop it here. Don't worry, I won't stop writing Sulu/Chekov, but I'm going to try and work on some other stuff as well while I do so. _

_Live Long and Prosper , people. :-)_


End file.
